Beast or Man
by Alphabain
Summary: Would you sacrifce yourself for someone else? He did but at what price to his soul?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Cyborg: 18

Robin: 17

Starfire: 16

Raven: 16

Garfield: 16

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

It was a typical day in Jump City. The Titans were doing what they normally do. Cyborg was working on the T-Car, Raven was meditating, Robin was in the gym, Starfire was trying to make something 'edible' in the kitchen and Beast Boy was playing video games loudly. Raven was trying her hardest to ignore him but the sounds were like nails on a blackboard. She finally had enough and opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy could you please turn the volume down?" he either ignored her or didn't hear her, but Raven wasn't going to repeat herself again. She surrounded the game in black energy and sent it into a pocket dimension.

"_Maybe now I can meditate." _Before she could start, there was a sound of an animal growling. She looked back at Beast Boy and saw him with all his fangs out and claws extended.

"_O…kay maybe that wasn't the best idea" _just as she said that the alarm went off. At the sound of it Beast Boy calmed down and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire appeared through the door.

"There's a robbery downtown. Titans GO!" (do I really have to say who said that?)

Cyborg and Robin took the T-Car and T-cycle while the rest flew. On the top of the tower there was a man with a sniper riffle staring down at the Titans. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yes Sir they are taking the bait."

"Good. Remember I want the green one alive."

"What about the other ones?"

"Them to. You are not to kill any of them, but that doesn't mean you can't hurt them"

"Understood Sir. The package will be delivered in a few hours." After he said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke and followed the Titans.

Downtown

The Titans arrived downtown at the bank where the alarm went off. The alarm was still blaring, the door to the front of bank was blown of and there was glass everywhere, but there were no sounds coming from inside besides the alarm. Robin could sense something was off.

"Beast Boy, you and Raven stay out here in case who ever caused this try and makes their escape. Me, Cyborg, and Starfire will check out inside." With that said Robin and the others made their way inside.

Elsewhere on a building a block away the puff of smoke reappeared. The man took up a sniper position and aimed his at Beast Boy. He aimed at his legs and was about to shoot when he remembered something. If he shot him first the 'demon', as his commander called her would probably sense and that would cause more trouble than it was worth. So he decided to aim for the girl first.

"Hmm what to shoot first arms or legs? Legs wouldn't probably do much and the arms are useless as well." An idea hit him and he decided to change his ammo. A gun case appeared out of thin air. He took out four yellow bullets and loaded them into the chamber. He took aim again and aimed for her shoulder.

"Nightie Night princess" and he pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast to Beast Boy. One second he was talking to Raven another a shot goes of and she's face down on the floor. Beast Boy tried to figure out where the shoot came from. Suddenly his communicator goes off showing Robin.

"Beast Boy we heard a gunshot are you and Raven alright?"

"No Ravens been- but he was cut off by another shot going off and hitting him in the shoulder. In pain he dropped the communicator. When he tried to pick it back up another shot pierced his leg. He suddenly began to feel very sleepy and started losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was a man walking towards him a rifle in hand.

"Mission complete" he said into his phone. Suddenly he heard murmuring behind him and looked to see the girl starting to wake up. He quickly picked up Beast Boy and they disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crimson Rain(pt 1)

**Last Time**

"Now are you going to kill?"

His eyes snapped open revealing three flaming green eyes.

"_Yes master. I'll kill every last one of them"_

**Now**

"What the hell was that?" asked on of the guards outside Beast Boy's room. His partner, an older and more experienced soldier, simply rolled his eyes at him.

"He probably popped his shoulder again." He yawned

"Again; what do you mean again?"

"It happens every so often."

"Shouldn't we try and help him then?"

"Not our job. We're just here to make sure he stays in there. Nothing more nothing less"

"Fine"

"Hey watch him for a while I'm going to catch some Z's"

"What why?"

With that the older guard went to sleep. The other guard just looked at him in disgust. Why should he have to stay awake while this old geezer slept? He was interrupted from his thoughts by a creaking sound coming from the door behind him.

"Hey gramps wake up." He said knocking him in the head.

"What was that for ya brat?"

"Listen"

Suddenly the door started creaking again and lasted longer this time. Instinctively the guards drew their guns. The younger guard's body started to shake while the other man kept his cool.

"Looks like he's trying to brake out again. Go sound the alarm." Getting no response from the young man he shoved him down the corridor.

"GO NOW!"

Needing no further instructions the young man ran down the corridor to sound the alarm. He didn't make far for five seconds after he started running a long tail speared through the door stabbing straight through him. Before the old man had a chance to react another tail came out the door and wrapped around him and began to squeeze the life out of him. Every exhale it squeezed tighter until…

"SNAP." Every bone in his body was broken but he still wasn't dead. Slowly the door started to creak again until it was broken off its hinges; sounding the alarm. What he saw stepped out was not the boy he had seen before; it was a beast with three bladed tails and glowing green eyes. It looked down smirking and raised his tails to finish him off. Closing his eyes he awaited his death and was greeted with something slicing his throat. So instead of quick death he was left to bleed out.

Before Beast Boy had time to enjoy his kills he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He launched himself and hung from the roof far above him and waited for the other soldiers. He didn't have to wait long before he was greeted by three soldiers.

"(whistle) Damn what happened here?" said a black guard.

"Looks like the general's guinea pig broke out" said another

"You two go check it out." Said another. He had on a different armor than the other two. His was wearing a dark red instead of a blue like the other two.

"Hell no. How about we all go check it out?" Said the black guard.

"No I'm your superior so I order you two to go check while I watch you backs incase he comes back."

"That's complete bullshit and you know it!"

"Let it go Kyle. This asshole probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot you and claim that kid did it."

Glaring at his superior one last time he gave up and went to go investigate the cell. Seeing as though he won he began to do what he said and watch the hallway incase he came back, unaware that _he _was right above him. Slipping one of his tails down towards him he swiftly wrapped it around his neck and pulled upwards snapping it of his shoulders causing blood to gush from his neck.

Upon hearing the sound of something flowing they both turned around and saw a bladed tail hanging. Hesitantly they both looked and saw three green eyes staring at them.

"Ah shit" was what Kyle said before they both fired at the thing. After emptying an entire clip they noticed he was gone.

"Where he'd go man?"

"Screw that lets get the fuck out of here before he comes back" said Kyle.

Before they could move an inch they were hoisted up towards the ceiling and came face to face with him. Taking time to ponder how to kill them a sick thought entered his mind. Using one of his free hands he disemboweled Kyle and using his intestines he wrapped it around the others neck and pulled, breaking his neck. With all three of the soldiers dead he dropped to the floor and began to walk down the corridor in search for more to kill.

* * *

Chapter 5 plz review 


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crimson Rain (pt 2)

Blood. The smell, the look, the feel and the taste of it in your mouth and covering your body. That's what he was experiencing. It was a drug; a new high that he didn't want it to stop.

* * *

Every place you looked you could see blood. Smeared on the walls, puddles on the floor. The bodies in horrible conditions. Some were decapitated, others had their entrails sprawled out on the floor, and others were chopped into pieces. 

_"Looks like they decided to run away"_

"**_Hmm…you might be right just find the general. Do you know where his room is?" the voice asked_**

_"I've never been allowed to walk around freely"_

"**_Tell me where you are."_**

Beast boy looked around for any indication of his location. On the wall in front of him he saw a few letters, but was too far to read it. Before he could make a step his back was pelted with bullets. Not bothering to turn around he kept walking towards the letters.

"_B1 hall 7" _

"**_Go up one floor to hall five. His room will be the last on the right"_**

"_Wouldn't he have tried to escape by now?"_

"**_Don't worry the entire compounds locked down. No one is getting out. Now deal with that pest behind you"_**

Smiling Beast boy turned around to see one lone soldier struggling to change a clip. Not wasting any time Beast boy sent all three tails through him causing him to drop his clip. Before the clip had touched the ground the soldier was split into three parts.

"**_Now go after the general"_**

Walking around the bodies he found the elevator trying to close but a body was in the door blocking it. Kicking the body out of the elevator he pressed the button for the floor above his.

* * *

**Generals POV**

After the alarm had gone off, the general had made his way to the camera room to see what was gone. He had realized his 'experiment' had escaped he was in a state of shock.

"_Oh shit what have I done? He's going to kill me I know it." He thought. _He was awoken from his thoughts by a scream coming from one of the cameras mics. Looking over to the camera he saw one of his soldiers entrails wrapped around another's neck. At the sight he vomited on the floor.

"_I got to get out of here." _With that he picked himself up and made his way back to his room. Packing all his stuff in his suitcase he made back towards the door. As soon as it opened he came face-to-face with someone he thought he'd never meet again.

"Hello General. Long time no see."

"G-Ghost what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really just thought I'd 'pop' in for a visit. Sounds like your experiment got out."

"Shut up and move out the way" he said trying to push Ghost out of the way. Touching him caused the generals hand to start to burn. Before he could pull his hand away Ghost fist connected with his face knocking him unconscious.

"Now to wait and enjoy the show." As if on cue heard the 'dinging' of the elevator. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. When Beast boy had entered the room his first instinct was to attacked Ghost but he was stopped by the voice returning.

"**_Calm down Beast boy I'm not your enemy" Ghost spoke telepathically _**

"I'm sorry master." He said bowing

"**_It's alright, but lets not dawn on that. I have a question for you. Are you hungry?"_**

"A little bit master. Why?"

Looking over to where the general was he decided to wake him up. Glowing red one more time he extended his hand over the Generals skull; awakening him.

"W-What the hell's going on?" said the general shaking his head. Hearing more than one person breathing he opened his eyes to see Ghost and his experiment inside the room.

"GHOST WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"

"Relax he's not going to kill you. Were just going to play a lil game" Ghost said smiling showing his fangs. The general, if possible turned even paler.

"What kind of game Ghost?"

"Oh you have ten seconds to run before I sick your lil experiment on you"

"YOU SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO KILL ME!" this response earned a laugh from Ghost.

"Oh he's not going to kill you per-say. He's going tohunt you; then eat you. I mean he is more beast than man right now." The General couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly he became aware that his experiment was gone until, felt something wet drip onto his head. Looking up he saw his experiment drooling over him

"Looks like he's ready General. Better start running."

"1"

"Ghost come on this isn't funny"

"2"

"Ghost come on; there's no reason for this. I'm sure we can figure out a **peaceful **way out of this situation right?"

"3"

Not wasting anymore time The General quickly sprinted out of the room.

"4"

"Now what comes after 4? Oh the hell with it **10!**" As soon as the word left his mouth Beast boy was off chasing after him.

"I never was good in counting. I should here a scream right...about...now-

"AHHH!"

"Well now that I'm finish I should be on my way. The spell should wear off in the morning." With that Ghost disappeared again.

* * *

That's Chapter 6 review plz. Oh I need a vote if you want to hear how Beast Boy ate/killed the General and it will be gory. :) 


	4. Note

**Note**

This chapter is just here to show how the General dies. Doesn't play a great importance to the story (at least I don't think so hmmm…). This just contains a lot of gore, blood, death and maybe some mutilation. Enjoy.

* * *

**Karma's a Bitch**

As soon as he had learned that Ghost was being serious he had sprinted out of the room. He had seen that his experiment was completely serious on killing anyone who he came across. He hadn't made it far before he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. Just as he was about to round the corner he heard the sound of something slicing through the air.

"_Oh that's never a good sound"_

Running even faster he tried to avoid whatever was coming at him but, karma's a bitch. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the blade from slashing across his back.

"Ahh!"

Ignoring the pain he was relieved to see the elevator at the end of the wall. Stepping into the he starting pushing the button to get to ground level, but the doors refused to close. Becoming frantic he started pushing the button intensely.

"_Oh come on you peace of shit. Work for the love of God"_

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps again. Pounding the button till his finger was red and pulsating he was rewarded by the doors finally starting to close. Finally his luck was starting to turn around; until he looked up and saw his experiment charging at him. Just as the door was closing his tail slashed the door; leaving an indent on the door.

"Damn that was close." He said breathing a sound of relief. Waiting for the elevator to rise he listened into the elevator music. The music didn't last long before he shot the speaker to pieces.

"What possessed me to put in elevator music?" he was interrupted by the one of his experiments tails starting to cut through the bottom floor. Lucky for him the elevator had stopped at his floor. Rushing as fast as he could out of the elevator he realized just how much blood he was loosing. Leaning on the wall he ripped his shirt to wrap around his wound to stop the bleeding. Making sure it was tight he started running again.

"_Okay the hanger is just a lil ways from here. I can make." _He thought happily until he heard the sound of metal being ripped.

"Aw shit."

Not looking where he was going he ran down the hall until he bumped into something. Fearing that his experiment had somehow got around him he drew his gun to fire.

"Whoa hold up there Sir it's me." Said a soldier. Surprised would be an understatement of how he felt. Thinking all of his soldiers were dead he was relieved to find one of them was still alive, until he remembered he was still running from something.

"Listen we have to get out of here now." He said already making his way down the corridor.

"Yes Sir." He said running right behind him. He hadn't made it far when he felt something wrap around his left leg and he felt something tug him back.

"**Help me! Sir please help me!"** he said digging his nails into the floor. The General watched in horror as he was dragged to the other hall way. Regaining himself he started running back down but couldn't escape the sounds of bones braking, screaming and the tearing of flesh.

* * *

Finally after, what seemed like days of running, he had made it to the hanger. What surprised him was he hadn't heard any sound of his experiment since his soldier was dragged off. Putting in the override code he mad sure the room was secure. All he had to do now was activate the self-destruct sequence ,get to one of the jets and fly away. But there was one question plaguing his mind. How was that soldier still alive when all the others were dead? 

"_Hmm maybe since my experiment was locked up at the bottom he's working his way up? But then that doesn't explain why there's blood and bodies on this floor. Maybe Ghost had killed them before he came for me? No, that isn't like his style." _Deciding to try and figure out the answer to his question later he made his way to the control room. Just as he was about to open the door he noticed a pool of blood on the floor. What was strange was the blood was still flowing; like to person had just been killed.

"_Why don't I like the looks of that?" _

Suddenlya hand shot threw the reinforced steel door and grabbed the Generals head before he had a chance to react. Struggling to pry his head free he pulled out a small pocket knife and tried to saw his hand off. Soon the blade broke as it got stuck in his flesh.

He could feel blood oozing out from every orifice in his head. Thewarm blood running down from his eyes,mouth and nose to beyond his neck. He could feel the his skull caving in as he began to lose consciousness. Struggling he could hear the door break and see his experiment glaring at him with glowing green eyes. The last thing he saw was the gleaming teeth of his creation ashis mouthcame closer to his neck.

* * *

That's the end of this chp. Plz review.


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A way out 

The sun was shining brightly this morning. Like a silver lining after a storm. The rays shined down on the compound; shedding light to the almost pitch black rooms and halls. The rays shinning on the room of one individual; the blood stains on the walls becoming reveled along with clumps of bodies and pieces of flesh that lined the room. The stench coming from them was becoming noticeable, especially to one. A young man began awaking up thanks to smell. Starting to open his eyes he quickly shut them thanks to the glare from the sun.

"_What the hell is that smell?" _he thought as he used his hand to cover his nose and stop the smell. Suddenly he became aware that something was wrong. He could move his limbs this morning; something that hadn't happened in over ten months. Struggling, he opened his eyes and used his free hand to cover his eyes from the glare from the sun. When his vision cleared and became focused he was shocked at what he saw. Blood painted the walls and body pieces decorated the floor; rats already eating away at the flesh. Getting up quickly, he started backing away only to trip over something. Opening his eyes he saw the General or what was left of him. His suit was torn apart with a pool of blood around it, his skeleton being the only thing inside it aside from his eyeballs which were the only pieces of flesh left. Suddenly one of the eyes started to turn towards him causing him to jump back into a wall. The eye popped out of the socket, in the mouth in one of the rats. It looked at Garfield before scurrying off.

"_What's going on?" _he thought as he slid down to the floor

"**Good you're awake."**

"_Beast what the fuck's going on?_

"**I'll explain things in a sec but there's something we have to take care of first."**

"_What is so important? Tell me that." _

"**You might want to get some clothes first. I'll explain things on the way." **He suddenly became aware of how cold the floor was. Garfield looked down to see indeed he wasn't wearing any clothes. Going red in the face he picked himself off the floor and made his way to the door to the hall.

"**Garfield, do you even know where you're going?"**

"_Umm…not really" _earning a heavy sigh from Beast

"**There should be a map at the end of the hall. Go to the one of the bunkers. There should be some uniforms in there."**

"_Thanks, but how do you know that? Beast what aren't you telling me?"_

"**I promised to answer your questions but let's get moving first." **Agreeing Garfield started to walk down the hall. He saw more bodies and blood as he walked. Some bodies with their entrails strung across the floor, making him fight the urge to throw up. Beast voice provided a distraction away from the scene in front of him.

"**So what would you like to know Garfield?"**

"_For one how did I get out of my cell?"_

"**Tell me. What's the last thing you remember?"**

"_Lemme see the last thing I remember is that I was excruciating pain then- _suddenly visions of people shooting at him, their screams as they were killed. Decapitation, mutilation he saw himself as he killed anything that got in his way. Next was an image of his reflection in the eyes of one of the soldiers before they were killed. The thing that shocked him most was his eyes. There were three glowing green eyes so cold and emotionless that was suffocating him. They were devoid of the humanity he tried to keep being stuck in this hell hole. The last image he saw was him tearing apart the General and feeding on his body. He wished he could do anything to stop these images. Something caught his eye. Looking ahead he saw someone standing in the doorway. By the look of the person he could tell it was a man but, not human. Their eyes were shining a blood red along with the rest of his body. Seconds later he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"_Who was that?"_

"**Ghost. He was the one who brought us hear remember"** Garfield thought back to his last image of him. He finally remembered seeing him enter the room where he was being electrocuted.

"_Did he turn us into that thing? I remember him sticking something in my arm." Garfield really hoped so but, something told him other wise._

"**No he didn't. I have been going over our body to see what that thing was he injected into our arm. It seems that liquid was a special formula; a catalyst if you will**

"_What type of catalyst?"_

"**Well…it seems that it work with our aggression and tolerance for pain. The more anger and pain you felt from the tortures and experiments the harder the formula worked. It even made you more bloodthirsty but, it seemed most of that bloodlust went to me for some reason. Even if you don't admit it Garfield some part of you wanted to kill them. The formula was waiting for certain amount to be stored before it was released but, our body didn't release, someone else did. Probably Ghost, it doesn't seem he likes to get his hands dirty."**

"_That maybe true Beast but that doesn't explain how we were able to change into that thing. No beyond that. It doesn't how we were able to change period."_

"**I also sensed black magic inside that formula. But it's different from any kind of black magic. It seems to need blood to work. Also I sense the formula still in us. Our body has assimilated with it; we can't remove it so I suggested we try and watch our tempers. **Whole thing didn't make sense to him, but he decided to go along with Beast. Sighing Garfield, noticing he had reached the end of the hall he looked up at the map. The bunker was down the right corridor.

"**Hey this kinda reminds me of those Hulk comics you use to read. Remember what he used to say 'Don't make me angry; you wouldn't like me when I'm angry'." **Beast joked to try and lighten the situation.

"_Not funny Beast; so not funny."

* * *

_

After walking through more bodies he arrived at the door to the bunker. Opening the door he was glad to see that there were no bodies inside. Inside one of the footlockers he saw the only piece of clothing in it was a pair of black pants, a black-shirt, and a pair of dark green boots, some fingerless gloves and a black hooded robe. There were also two Kimber Raptor handguns and some extra ammunition and also a pair of short swords.

"Guess its better than nothing." He said as he began to put on the pieces of clothing. After he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror in the far wall. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshed but other than that he looked fine but, he wasn't happy with how he looked. He couldn't even see a trace of the happy energetic young green changeling he once was. He didn't remember drawing his gun nor shot the mirror to pieces.

"**I guess that's one way of channeling our anger?" **Beast said questionably.

Sighing he put the gun back in its holder. "Okay time to go." He said as he exited the room. He made his way back to the control room. The rats were still eating the corpses when he came inside.

**"Garfield where are we going?"**

"We have to find a way to contact somebody"

When he opened the door into the control room he saw everything in disarray. The chairs were ripped to bits, wires were sparking and blood was smeared everywhere. Garfield just sighed at the sight as he made his way over to the main terminal. Surprisingly it was still intact and seemed to be working.

_"Great at least you didn't destroy everything"_

**"Hey why do you think I did this?" **Beast asked irritated

_"You said you had more bloodlust"_

"**But it's you had the most anger; though you probably won't admit it" **Beast mumbled

After some tweaking of the computer he had managed to get it online and the radio to come on.

"Hello is anyone out there. Over"

"…"

He tried adjusting the frequency and the range.

"Hello is anyone out there. Over"

"…"

"Damnit we're finally free and I can't get a signal out!" Garfield screamed as he crashed his fingers onto the keyboard. Suddenly he heard something over the P.A system

**WARNING YOU HAS ACTIVATED THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE. THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 20 MINUTES. PLEASE GET WITHIN 50KM AWAY FROM THE BASE. THANK YOU.**

Garfield's jaw dropped when he saw the countdown. He lifted his hands off the keyboard and buried his face into them.

**"Damn two years of intensive torture, experiments, and combat training and you still suck at high tech electronics."** Beast said trying to hold back his laughter.

_"Oh shut up Beast."_ He quickly picked himself up and went back to the hanger.

"Shit. How am I going to get out of here?" his eyes quickly landed on one of the fighter jets.

"That'll work."

"**What'll…Garfield not that! You don't know how to drive that thing." **Ignoring him he quickly made his way to the jet. Once inside he looked over the controls.

"Hey these kind of remind me off the controls of that game me and Cyborg used to play."

"**Yea that makes me feel a lot better. Isn't there another way?" **

**T-MINUS 15 MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION**

"_You were saying?" _

"**Oh shut up and get us out of here." **Powering up the jet Garfield strapped on his helmet.

"**Question how are we going to get out if the doors are locked?" **his answer were two rockets firing and blowing a big hole in the wall.

"Anymore questions?"

"**No I'm good. Even if I still think this is a stupid idea." **Not wasting anymore time the two blasted off through the hole. A few minutes later they heard an explosion coming from the compound. At the same time of the explosion a button inside the jet started beeping.

"You think I should press it?" Garfield asked

"**What's the worst that could happen?" **Beast joked. Just then another explosion was heard from the compound. Garfield looked back and then back to the beeping button.

"Oh hell no. I'm not touching that." He said as he typed in the location of Jump City into the onboard computer. Soon a map came appeared on the screen and a location marker popped up.

"**Hey looks like we were on an island next to Alaska all that time." **Beast said

"That explains why they did that experiment outside. Next stop Jump City." He said as he set thejet tofull powerand set the computer to autopilot. Making sure it was set he went to sleep and enjoyed the ride home.

* * *

Plz review. 


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**I'm back**

Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where  
you are not expected.

Sun Tzu

* * *

Somewhere in Africa

Through the dense canopy of the jungle there was a large structure. It was as wide as a football field and a mile high. Everyone inside was either wearing blue or red amour. Through one of the doors sown the halls there was a video playing. It depicted what happened at base B before they lost contact with it. People screaming and getting ripped to bits, some getting their entrails pulled out; the lucky ones were the people who got decapitated. Some of the people inside the room left because their stomachs couldn't take it.

"Lights on please"

As soon as it was said the movie stopped and the lights were cut on. There was only one person left inside. She had raven colored hair and blue eyes; other than that she was wearing almost the same type of suit the General was. Gathering her folder she went to her office. As she walked down the halls everyone would stop and salute her. "_Sometimes it pays to be in charge, _looking down at her folder she reconsidered; _sometimes it sucks as well; way too much paperwork."_

When she reached her office she immediately sat down on her big red sofa and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge right next to her. She looked back at the folder on her lap and dropped it on the floor.

"_Maybe I can get some sleep before **He **calls." _Instinctively the phone on her desk rang. Sighing, she got up and walked towards her desk. Checking the caller ID she set up; she was depressed to see it was the one person she didn't want to talk to.

"_Why'd I have to jinx myself." _After two more rings she picked up the phone.

"Hello Sir." A deep voice answered her.

"Hello Sara. How are you?"

"Fine Sir, to what do I oh the pleasure of this call?" She said sweetly. _"As if I don't know already"_

"I'm sure you have watched that video of what happened at Base B correct?"

"I don't remember a video? What video Sir?" _3…2…1"_

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME GIRL. I KNOW YOU GOT THE VIDEO AND THAT YOU WATCHED IT!"

"Oh you mean the video of John's experiment getting out and killing everyone?" _"I so love making him mad."_

"Yes that video. Now tell me how is your experiment doing?"

"She's fine. I'll make sure to strengthen security so she doesn't brake out."

"Good. Now what are you going to do about the other experiment?"

"Me? That's not my concern Sir"

"Wrong, from this moment on that experiment is your concern. Whatever he does you are held responsible for."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DROP JOHN'S SHIT ON ME!" all she heard as a reply was dial tone. Picking the phone up she threw it into the wall. Picking up the folder from the floor by the couch she made her way down the hall. She grabbed one of the soldiers running by her. If looks could kill the soldier would be a smoldering pile of ash.

"Y-yes…S-Sir" he said trying not to piss himself. Seeing the look in her eyes had gone away he relaxed a bit

"Get Ghost on the phone and bring it to me in the lab"

"Sir couldn't you use the phone in your office?" suddenly the look in her eyes came back and her hand started to crush the soldiers arm.

"What was that?" she hissed at him.

"N-Nothing…Sir." As soon she let go of him her ran down the hall to find a phone. She watched him go with his tail between his legs. Turing back around she walked to the lab. Anyone who saw immediately moved out of the way.

* * *

Somewhere in the Bahamas

Ghost was relaxing on one of the cays resorts. The sun was shining brightly making the water sparkle. He watched little children build sand castles out of the pink sand. He was currently enjoying a Bahama Mama and reading a book. This was his vacation to himself; nothing could ruin this. Suddenly a beach ball collided with his head. Looking up from his book he saw a beach ball on the floor next to him. As he picked it up he saw a little next to him looking at the ball in his hands.

"Is this your ball young man?"

"Yes Sir. Can I have it back please?"

"Here just making sure it doesn't hit me in the head anymore okay?" the little boy took the ball and went back over to his friends. As soon as he sat back down in the lounge chair his cell phone rang.

"Hello Ghost here"

"Hello Ghost. You remember accepting the contract for that little green boy right? Well he's escaped. I need you to take care of for me

"What happen to John, that's his name right?"

"Yes it seems my sister base has been destroyed. There were no survivors except for his experiment. Capture or kill him I don't care just make sure they don't find out he's alive."

"Fine but, you ruined my vacation so I'll have to charge you extra." He hung up the phone before she could protest. His eyes glowed red and his trench coat appeared over him. He summoned a weapon case and took out a XM8 Lightweight Assault Rifle and a black handle katana.

"Well time to get paid." He said disappearing in black smoke. Suddenly he came back and grabbed his drink and the disappeared again.

* * *

In the Titan Tower

Raven entered the room and saw Cyborg stuffing his mouth with pancakes, Kori watching a documentary on the mating habits of Conchs, and Robin one the computer. "_Just like old times" _she thought until she saw the game station _"Well almost." _She remembered the last time Beast Boy was here they were fighting over the noise he was making. Shaking off those thoughts she went to her corner by the window to begin her meditation. Before her eyes closed she saw a something black flying past the window going extremely fast; so fast that some of the widows cracked.

"What was that?" asked Cyborg who had just finished his pancakes.

"Don't know but we got to stop it. Titans Go!"

* * *

In the Jet

"**YOU ASS! YOU DIDN'T CHECK TO SEE IF WE NEEDED FUEL!"**

"_We needed to get out the base before it blew up. How was I supposed to know it was low in fuel?"_

"**Um I don't know maybe those two signs on the dash that say empty and full?"**

"_Oh shut up your not helping me."_

Beast boy had been awoken from his nap by a flashing red light. He found out that flashing red light was there to tell him he was low on fuel. Right now he was trying to pull the jet out of its nosedive. He turned to avoid hitting some buildings until his right wing hit a tall building and broke off causing the jet to spin. At the last second he activated the eject button and got ejected just before the jet crashed into a building. Surprisingly the jet didn't blow up. When he landed he popped his shoulder back in place.

"Well looks like my lucks changing" he said until he smelt smoke behind him. _Or maybe not." _He turned around and saw someone he hated to the core. Being this close he was able to get a better look at him. By his face he had to be around 24 years old. His hair was a crimson color running down his face. His eyes weren't the glowing red Beast boy saw in his memories but, were the same shade as his hair.

"Hello Ghost"

"Hey kid nice to see you remember me." Ghost said with a smile

"Hard to forget some who cause me two years of hell. What do you want?"

"I got another contract. Seems there was more than one base and they want me to take care of you."

"You know I'm not going without a fight right" Beast boy said bringing one of his short swords

"I know that's actually what I was hoping for." Ghost said drawing out his katana. "How about we make this fair. If you can beat me I'll let you go and tell some information you might want. I won't teleport and you can transform. do you agree?"

"You're too cocky. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but its better for us to make a deal like this instead of me teleport everywhere correct?" Beast Boy knew he shouldn't trust him but if there was a small chance they were going to fight on an equal playing field he'd take it.

"Fine. You won't teleport and I can change into animals. Deal?"

"Deal. And if one of us ends up dead there's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree. If someone asks we call it an accident."

"**Hopefully he doesn't know about all the new creatures we can turn into." **Beast said.

Thunder clouds started to appear in the sky. Ghost changed his eye's to their glowing red color.

"I thought you said you weren't going to teleport."

"Kid have more powers than just teleportation. Let's see if you'll make me use them." He said as lightning flashed and he lunged toward Beast boy

* * *

The people on the street were running quickly to avoid getting wet in the rain. One man had made it to his car completely soaked. Just as he was about to open the door a pebble stuck him in the head. Looking up he saw someone falling towards him. He just barely got out of the way before his car was crushed. Suddenly another shadow dropped from the sky about to crush whoever slammed into it; luckily he had jumped from the crushed car in time. By now everyone who was passing stopped to see what was going on. Slowly the shadow; that landed on the car stood up reveling glowing red eyes. The other shadow was already up glaring at him with glowing white eyes. Both their weapons were gleaming. They quickly both rushed at each other again and the sound of blades clashing erupted into the air. 

"You're pretty good kid" Said Ghost he tried to slice Beast Boys head off which, he easily blocked. "But I'm stronger" he pushed back sending him crashing into the building behind him. Shaking his head Beast boy saw Ghost coming to slice him in half. He rolled under him just as he sliced the ground where he just was. Beast boy charge at him again only to get kicked back out into the street. He got up just in time to dodge getting cut in half.

"Your right Ghost; you are stronger" he said as he blocked another slashed. "Yet I'm something you're not." Beast boy dropped his guard as he lots his balance just as Ghost was about to slice him again.

_"Gotcha" _suddenly he disappeared from sight. Ghost instinctively got into a defense position. He heard the sound of something appear behind him but was fast enough to block. He felt something cut into his gut and blood leaving his body. Looking down he saw that Beast boy had a second sword; which was currently embedded in his gut

"Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him. That's from Sun Tzu on the Art of War. You ready to give up?" his response was a chuckle from Ghost. Suddenly he felt something slice through him. He saw that Ghost had drawn a dagger and he had stabbed him in the heart.

"All warfare is based on deception. Sun Tzu also said that." he said as he twisted the blade earning a groan from Beast Boy. Soon his groaning turned to laughing scaring Ghost a little. He didn't expect a kick from Beast boy and so didn't have a chance to prevent being knocked back. He manage to get his weapons out before he was kicked back. Getting back on his feet he saw Beast boy smiling at him wickedly with his fangs exposed and glowing white eyes.

"Why are you smiling kid?"

"Because you fail to remember those people back there wanted to make me into the ultimate weapon. What kind of weapon would I be if I couldn't heal quickly?" he said pointing down to his wounds which were rapidly healing. Ghost shocked face didn't last long as a smile appeared.

"Looks like things are going to get a little more interesting. You're not the only one with a healing ability you know." Pointing down to his gut which; was also healing rapidly. "You know how this works now right?"

"No why don't you tell me?"

"Let's see who can bleed the most" he said as he ran away from Beast boy. "Come on; see if you can catch me" he was now running on one off the buildings.

"Sounds like fun" he said as he ran up the building behind him and shot of after Ghost.

* * *

Raven and the others landed at to crash site to see people standing in the rain looking at something above the titans. Suddenly she felt someone tugging on her cloak. She saw a young boy looking up to her with a smile on his face. 

"Little boy why are you out in the rain?" asked Starfire

"Did you guys see it?" He said bouncing up and down

"See what?" asked Robin. Instantly the child's smile fell.

"Aw you guys missed it. There were these two guys going at it with swords. One had green eyes and the other had red. They even crushed that car over there" following where the boy was pointing. There was piece of scrap metal that once was a car next to the sidewalk. "If you're going after them they headed that way" he pointed down the south road."

"Thanks now get out of this rain and go home." Robin said as he and the others went in the direction the little kid pointed.

"I will and good luck." He said as waved goodbye. _"You guys are going to need it" _

_

* * *

_

Beast boy and Ghost were running on the side of the buildings. Beast boy was trying to catch him while Ghost was trying to keep some distance between them. They had both put away their blades and resort to their guns now. Ghost bullets only felt like little bug bites to Beast boy yet, he couldn't get a straight shot on him. Every time he fired a shot Ghost would jump to another building. Finally Beast boy got sick of missing; putting his gun away he caught up with Ghost and tackled them both to the ground below. Before Beast boy could do a follow up he was sent flying into a street lamp. When they both got up they drew their swords quickly and started fighting again. They were barely trying to dodge or block anymore they just wanted to see who would bleed the most. Suddenly both their blades broke when they collided. Throwing them away they began to beat each other with their arms and legs.

"**This is pointless. Your both probably end up killing each other." **Beast yelled but Beast Boy paid no mind as he delivered a delivered a round house kick to Ghost arm breaking it like a twig. In response Ghost grabbed his arm and bent it backwards. They jumped away from one another to catch their breath. Blood was dripping from Beast boys' mouth, his face had a cut running down diagonally from his left eye, a couple of his ribs were broken and he probably had some internal bleeding but, he didn't care. Through all the pain in his body he was actually enjoying this. Looking up he saw Ghost was in the same condition if not worse. His face was covered in blood and a couple of his ribs could be seen. His eyes caught Beast boy and smiled his teeth covered in blood

**"He's healing faster than us. We need to end this now before we're both killed"**

_"How do you suppose we do that?" _Beast boy asked him.

**"Do you think you have enough energy to transform?"**

_"Yeah why?"_

**_"How bout we try that sound creature?" _**Beast boy smiled at his inner voice. He closed his eyes and imagined the creature. His body slowly started to change. His bones twisted and poppeed causing a lot of pain. He ignored it and pushed his body onward. His skin changed colors to a teal and white combination. His hands changed so they were now skinny and webbed. His body became so skinny you could see the outline of his ribs. His legs came together to form a long tail similar to dragons. His face changed the most. His ears increased into the size of a dinner plat. Slits appeared on both sides of his neck. When his eyes opened they were completely black.

"So you're going to fight me with this...creature?" Ghost asked. He was not impressed of this creature. Maybe all those blows to the kids head had made him crazy?

_"I know doesn't look like much does it? Looks can be deceiving." _Beast boy thought as he grounded his tail into the pavement. He closed his eyes as he drew in a large breath. Instead of releasing the breath it looked as though he had swallowed it. He returned his gaze toward Ghost.

"You're going to enjoy this Ghost" Ghost was intrigued that not only he could talk but he seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. Suddenly Beast boy opened his mouth and a high-pitched sound radiated into the air. Windows broke and some buildings started to crumble. Ghost covered his ears to drown out the sound. His knees buckled under him and blood started to pour out of his body. He couldn't concentrate and was starting to lose consciousness. Suddenly he heard the screeching stop and his eyes focused to see Beasts boy held up by a black glowing claw. Before he could get up a claw also grabbed him.

"I don't know whats going on but this ends now." Ghost turned his attention to the voice and saw a girl with a blue robe floating in the air.

_"Damn half demon. Though she probably did save me."_ Ghost thought". Kid looks like you won or would've if not for this woman" he glared at Raven. "Well see you around kid." His body started to glow again as he teleported away. Raven used her powers to try and find him but came up empty. Sighing she turned her attention back to the creature she caught. The creature suddenly turned into the shape of a man. What was most noticeable about him was his dark greenish black hair and pointed ears. She brought him closer to her to get a better look.

_"It can't be." _

"Hey I know you're awake. What's your name?" she heard him mumble something but couldn't figure it out. He groaned when she put more pressure on the claw. "What did you say?" He snapped his head surprisings her. He gave her a smile with a fang sticking out.

"I've been gone for only two years and you've already forgotten me? I'm hurt." He said in mock humor before he passed out leaving a shocked Raven.

* * *

Plz review. 


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Interesting Beginnings

"_Damn my head hurts" _Thought Beast boy as he began waking up. Slowly he opened his eyes to the darkness of the room. Looking around he saw a clock on the wall showing it was 3 in the morning. He tried to move his arms but realized he was strapped to a bed. Cursing under his breath he laid back on the bed. He quickly produced large spikes from his body severing the restraints. Brushing off the pieces of broken metal he slipped out of the bed to the cold floor below. By now his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room. Suddenly he felt a small breeze blow across his thigh. Noticing he was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns his face reddened.

"Who removed my clothes?" shaking off those thoughts he looked around trying to find his clothes. Realizing his clothes weren't in the room he sat back down on the bed; set on going back to sleep. Just as his eyes were closing he heard a low rumbling coming from his stomach.

"**Looks like we're hungry" **

"_How do you suppose we get something to eat then? No way am I going out there like this." _

"**Change into something. I don't know but, I am not going back to sleep on an empty stomach." **Knowing Beast wouldn't leave him alone unless he got his food. Sighing he got up once more and made his way to the door. Surprisingly (not) the door seemed to be locked.

"Looks like were not getting food Beast" He joked sarcastically trying to get back to bed.

"**No we have to get something to eat now. You remember what happens when we get too hungry right?" **The sudden change in Beast boy's mood gave him his answer. Cursing he turned back around and pressed his body to the door. Slowly his body melded into the door until his entire body had passed through the door. Now there were a couple reasons Beast boy hated doing this trick. This trick left him very tired trying to pull his atoms back together. And when he did this he had to lose whatever clothes he was wearing or his atoms would permanently join with the ones in the clothing.

After his body had removed itself from the door he immediately changed into a gorilla. No way was he going to let the others see naked. If Cyborg was the same as before he was taken he'd most definitely use this as blackmail. Grudgingly he made his way to the kitchen not paying attention to the security cameras.

Well the room didn't look any different than he remembered. He hadn't turned on the lights; his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Also he remembered a painful experience when a room had gone from pitch black to a bright light. Sometimes enhanced senses aren't all that great. He crept towards the fridge door and grabbed the door handle. He felt as though he was forgetting something important but just shrugged it off. He flung the fridge door open and realized just what realized what he had forgotten. As soon as he opened the fridge door he was struck by the blinding light from the bulb. He quickly shut the door back as his eyes were starting to burn.

"**Idiot"**

"Shut up" this time he carefully opened the fridge and let his eyes get used to the light. The first thing his eyes saw a rack of ribs on a plate sitting on the top shelf. He knew this was probably Cyborg's but he was too hungry to care. He took the food out and sat down by the table and began to eat. Fifteen minutes later the only thing left of the ribs where the bones which; had been cleaned completely of any type of meat. His eyelids started to become heavy and his body felt heavier.

"I think I'm going to catch a lil nap"

"**YOU IDIOT GET UP" **

"…"

"**Oh damn this is going to be interesting in the morning"

* * *

**

Raven was asleep in her bed or at least trying. She kept tossing and turning and beads of sweat were forming on her face. She suddenly sat up in her bed panting. She was trying to shake of the images in her nightmare. She was surrounded in complete darkness. Suddenly two arms grabbed and turned her around to gaze into two glowing red eyes.

"**_Bring my prize to me."_** The voice ordered. This is where she had woken up from the dream. She looked over to the clock on her night stand and saw the red lights signing 4:30. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep she decide to get some tea and start her daily meditation a little bit early this morning. She grabbed her cloak and left her room; heading towards the kitchen. As she walked down the hall she came across the room to the infirmary.

"I guess I could check up on Beast Boy" she placed her hand on the scanner by the door. The door slid open with a hiss. Feeling the wall for a light switch she hit the lights and let her eyes get use to the brightness. Looking at the bed her heart stopped seeing it was empty. She leaned on the wall behind her as her legs began feeling weak.

"No; this can not be happening again." She felt her back brush against something. Turning around she saw a big red button, in a case, on the wall. She remembered Cyborg putting these in to signal the other Titans in the tower. He said it was only to be used to in an emergency.

"This is an emergency to me" she quickly ripped of the case and slammed her hand onto the button causing it to cave in on itself. Instantly the entire room was illuminated by a flashing red light along with a loud siren like noise

* * *

**Beast Boys dream**

He was in a room that seemed to be made for royalty. The floor was covered in a blood red carpet that felt as soft as a cloud to his feet. The walls were painted the same color as the floor. In the middle of the room was a king-size bed with dark violet sheets. He walked over to the bed and laid on it. The sheets were just as soft as the floor and had the faint smell of lavender and lilacs. His body snuggled into the sheets and it felt as though someone was running their hands down his back. He blamed these feelings on how relaxed this bed made him. At least he did until he felt someone nibbling on his earlobe. His eyes snapped open and his body twisted around and sat up to look into the eyes of whoever was doing this to him. His mouth drop open when he saw Raven in front of him. It wasn't the fact that she was knelling in front of him and seemed to have a desire in her eyes that made his mouth drop. The site of what she was wearing did that to him; a lacy black bra with a matching black thong. Slowly she crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wore this for you. Do you like it?" not waiting for a reply she started nibbling on his left ear again. This earned a moan from Beast boy. Her hands started moving up and down on his chest. By now Beast boy's eyes had rolled to the back of his head. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and moved to the next ear. While she was nibbling his ear her groin was grinding against his pants. Beast boy wanted to make her feel the same way he was feeling but she was using her powers to hold him down. Suddenly she stopped and waited for him to open his eyes. Her hands reached for her bra; starting to detach it. The clips were snapped and she began to open it.

"**BRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"**

Beast boy's eyes snapped open to revel he was still in the kitchen. Realizing it was all a dream his attention turned to something else. Like the loud noise that was filling the room along with the flash bright red light.

"**Looks like you had a good dream" **Beast joked before his tone went serious. **"If you have yet to realize, you've returned to your human form and that dream had a 'certain' effect on you and that's probably an alarm going off" **Looking down at himself he realized what Beast was talking about. He quickly turned himself into a small bug and made his way to the door. He stopped when he heard footsteps from beyond the door. He dashed under the sofa and waited for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long before the doors open to show Raven rushing into the room with Cyborg close behind her.

"Doesn't look like he's here Cyborg…Cyborg?" she turned around to see Cyborg staring at a plate with numerous rib bones packed onto it. She figured out these were Crborg's ribs that he told no one to touch.

"He might not be here Rae but I'll find where he went!" He said with fire in his eyes. She now felt a little a sorry for Beast boy. Beast boy used this opportunity to try and sneak away. He carefully made his way to the door. He was now only a few inches away from the door. All he had to do now was sneak under the door. He suddenly couldn't feel the ground below him. Looking down he realized he was floating off of the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" He felt a chill run down his spine from that voice. He flew through the air and was mere inches from Raven and her glowing white eyes.

"_Damn so close"

* * *

_

That's the end of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Questions and Answers

This chapter is to hopefully answer some question some of my reviewers sent; if they haven't been answered (hopefully not raising more questions). Enjoy

* * *

_Previously_

"And where do you think you're going?" He felt a chill run down his spine from that voice. He flew through the air and was mere inches from Raven and her glowing white eyes.

"_Damn so close"

* * *

_

"**Can't you think of something?" **Beast screamed. Right now Beast boy was trying to figure out a way to not piss Raven. He decided the best way to keep her from inflicting some pain on him was to just talk her down before she got really pissed but there was no way he was turning back into a human. He turned into a small monkey with his tail wrapped around his waist. Seeing this Raven shrunk the sphere so that is was wrapped around his body.

"Hey" he said casually.

"Hey yourself. What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Raven asked.

"I was hungry."

"That doesn't…I don't want to have a conversation with a monkey. Change back." Beast boy knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I can't change back." He said hesitantly. Suddenly the pressure increase on his prison and he saw a vein starting pulsate in Ravens forehead.

"And why can't you?" She asked; her eyes burning into Beast boy. Beast boy took a breathe

"I can't because…Idonthaveanyclotheson." He answered; saying the last part extremely fast. Cyborg, who had been listening closely to their conversation, suddenly fell to the floor laughing realizing what Beast boy said. Raven gave him a confused look while Beast boy was glaring at him and trying to get his face to return to normal. Raven turned her attention back to Beast boy.

"What did you say?" Cyborg suddenly erupted into more laughter.

"You mean you didn't catch what he said?" Cyborg asked in between laughs.

"And you did?"

"Yup"

"Then what did he say?" Cyborg got an evil gleam in his eyes and turned his attention back to Beast boy. Beast boy knew Cyborg was planning something horrible for him especially since he ate his ribs.

"I think he should tell you himself Raven or maybe he just wants to make a monkey out of you? I mean if he's the same Beast boy we remember this is probably some joke he's playing on you." When he saw the worried expression on Beast boy's face he knew this was perfect blackmail.

"_Little bastard" _Beast boy thought

"**Well get him back for this don't worry." **Beast boy saw Raven turn her head back to him slowly with her eyes closed. They snapped open reveling glowing red eyes.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO CHANGE BACK" She shouted at him.

"Alright I can't change back because I don't have any clothes on. You happy" Raven's eye's suddenly changed back and he could make out she was blushing a little bit.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes now can you let me go?" Beast boy felt himself being freed and gave a big sigh of relief. He turned his head towards Cyborg and gave him a look that said "you are dead". He turned back toward Raven and he could see she was about to say something but stopped when the sliding doors opened and Starfire and Robin stepped out. He saw Robin's reaction when he saw the green monkey.

"**Well that probably answers who locked us in the room." **Beast boy ignored him and made his way to Raven and tugged on her cloak.

"I still need some clothes" he whispered to her. She pulled Cyborg over and told him to go with Beast boy to get some clothes. Cyborg paled when he saw the evil glare in Beast boy's eyes. Beast boy scampered up Cyborg's leg and sat down on his shoulders as they left the room.

"Where are you two going?" asked Robin

"Ask Raven" Cyborg said as the two left through the doors.

* * *

Cyborg waited outside the bathroom for Beast boy to change. Beast boy had decided on the same clothes he had on when Raven found him minus the robe, even though they still had blood stains on them. Suddenly the doors opened and Beast boy stepped out of the bathroom. The two made their way back to the main room. The silence was getting on Cyborg's nerves so he decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey that was pretty cool how you could talk-

"You know I'm going to get you for that stunt you pulled back there right?" Beast asked cutting off Cyborg. He turned his towards Cyborg giving him an evil smile that send a chill down his back. Cyborg turned his attention back to the path in front of them. It didn't take them long to get back to the main room. As soon as they entered all eyes fell on Beast boy.

"**Just tell them as much truth as you can" **Beast boy was about to sit down until he found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Friend Beast boy it's so good to see you."

"Nice…to…see…you…to…can't…breath" He could feel some of his bones popping.

"I'm sorry Beast boy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine" he said sitting down on the sofa. He turned his attention back to the others and could see they all questions they wanted to ask.

"_Well let's get this over with" _"I know you all have some questions for me so we should probably start now. Who's going first?"

"What happened to you?" asked Raven earning a sigh from Beast boy.

"Well I should probably explain what's happened to me the last two years. The bank break in was a trap. We were lured their so I could be caught. From there I was brought to an island near to Alaska run by the army. The people there wanted to turn me into some kind of weapon. For the last two years I've been tortured, experimented on, and undergone training to shape me into their weapon. The torture was to break my spirit, the experiments to alter my chemical code, and you can probably guess what the training was for. I thought I was going to be kept there the rest of my life until something happened. It seems one of their experiments broke out and started killing everybody. I woke up the next morning and saw their dead bodies. I tried to contact someone to help me but couldn't get a signal so I stole one of their jets and flew here. I think you can guess what happened from there. Any other questions?"

The room turned into an uncomfortable silence. Robin decided to be the one who broke the silence.

"Why would the army want to kidnap you?"

"They're afraid. Tell me Robin do you know how many meta-humans there are on the earth. No I don't think you do. The army is afraid they're losing some of their power over people. Look at Raven for example. She can teleport, stop bullets and most projectiles depending on their mass, create a force field and many others I'm sure. Conventional weapons can't stop her unless she's distracted or her emotions get the better of her. There are some meta-humans who can use the elements, have incredible strength, can fly and many others I can't think of right now. The army doesn't have weapons that can do that so they're going to do the next best thing. Capture and make their own weapon."

"But that doesn't explain why they took you specifically Beast boy" Raven said. She saw his eye staring into hers and felt pain and a little bit of happiness.

"_Why did I feel that from him?"_

"They wanted a bio-weapon first. They saw how I could change my DNA around and become different animals. My body's chemistry was changed so I could withstand any type of bio-weapon used against me."

"So everyone at the base is dead?"

"Yup"

"You don't sound to shaken up by it."

"I'm not. They tortured me for two years and experimented on my like I was a lab rat. I was treated as a tool there so you're going to have to forgive me if I don't shed a tear for them." Robin was trying to think of something to say but realized Beast boy

"Beast boy I need to ask. Did they succeed in turning you into a weapon?" He asked hesitantly. Everyone gave Robin a look of disbelieve.

"Why do you want to know if you have to strap me down to another bed?" Robin was wondering when he was going to ask that. Beast boy thought this over in his head trying to find a way not to lie too much. "To answer your question yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Physically I'm stronger, faster, can heal abnormally fast, and can change my body into any type of creature I think of. But mentally no I'm not a weapon. They didn't break my spirit enough.

"Well I got a question. How come me and Rae found you naked outside the med bay?" This caused Beast boy to go red again.

"Another little ability. I can change my body so that it can pass through solid objects. But there's a problem with this ability. If I'm wearing something while I do this their atoms can be fused into mines. Not a pretty picture."

Before anyone could ask another question the alarm went off. An image of Doctor Light robbing a bank came up on screen. As soon as the computer gave the location the Titans were out the door. Raven turned back around seeing Beast boy wasn't coming.

"What are you doing standing there? Come on lets go." Not giving him a chance to talk his way out she grabbed him teleported them both to where Doctor Light was.

* * *

Sry it took so long to update had a lot of school work. Review 


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Time is Short

The Titans appeared in front of the bank where, squads of police cars were, positioned around the entrance. People were behind a blockade trying to see what was going on. Seconds later the T-Car showed up. One of the officers came over to the Titans and led them over to where the officers were stationed. The police chief looked up from a blueprint of the building.

"Ah, Titans glad you're here." He noticed there was one extra Titan. "Whose your friend." He said pointing towards Beast boy. Beast boy was about to answer when Robin cut him off.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about Dr. Light? What's the situation?"

"Well Dr. Light has broken into the bank and we can't do anything because he has everyone inside held hostage." Suddenly a blast of yellow light came through one of the windows. The doors to the bank were then blasted into the streets. The people inside came rushing out and the officers made sure to get them out of the way. Dr. Light slowly walked through the door holding bags of money. He was still wearing the same costume he wore two years ago

"**Why do we have to fight this idiot? Is he even a real villain? Just hurry up and kick his ass and try not to reveal any new 'talents' we have. **Beast boy just nodded in agreement.

"Foolish mortals. Do you really think you can the power of Dr. Light?" Beast boy was not going to listen to this moron rant. He noticed a small pebble by his feet and looked back at Dr. Light. An idea in his head he picked up the pebble and threw it straight into the forehead of Dr. Light cause him to fall backwards. He quickly rose back on his feet.

"Who threw that?" He heard a whistle and turned his attention to the source. He saw someone leaning on the building behind the police juggling pebbles in his hand. He couldn't see their face because of the shadow of the building. Firing a blast straight towards the person he was shocked to see them just tilt their head the side and allow the blast to hit the building. He pushed off the building and stepped into the light were Light could see his features better. The most noticeable feature we're his green skin and pointed ears. Light had a big smile on his face when he saw him.

"Ah I see the Titans green pet is back." He smirked. He didn't have time to block when another rock hit him this time in his wind pipe.

"Get this straight I'm not anyone's pet." He said glaring at Dr. Light. No one noticed his eyes flashed green for a second.

"**Remember your temper Beast boy. We don't want to accidentally kill him. At least not with everyone watching. **Beast boy calmed down. He saw Dr. Light had stopped coughing.

"Little freak you'll pay… he was cut off by a blue beam sending him back into the bank. Beast boy looked back to see Cyborg's sonic cannon steaming.

"We can't let you have all the fun now can we?" A blast of light brought them back to reality. Dr. Light's body was now crackling with energy. He fired blast after blast at the two. Soon the other Titans joined the battle. Raven grabbed cars with her powers and was throwing them at Light, while Starfire fired blast in rapid succession, Robin was firing exploding disk and Cyborg attacked with his sonic cannon. None of the attacks were getting threw the force field Light had erected. Beast boy was just watching since he knew his attacks weren't going get through and he didn't feel like wasting energy. He looked for possible flaws in the shield.

In the shield Dr. Light was trying to find a way to counter attack. He needed a way to drop the shield and not get hit from one of the Titans attacks. His eyes fell upon a young child that was behind the blockade watching the fight. An idea appeared in Dr. Lights head. Opening a small hole inside the shield he fired a blast at Raven which she easily avoided.

"Your aim sucks."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Raven didn't have to time to ponder his words as she heard a scream behind her. Looking back she stared in horror as she saw a little girl in a fetal position outside the blockade. The building next to the little girl was crumbling and the debris was falling and was going to crush the little girl. Before she could start her mantra Dr. Light had hit her with another blast and was trapped in a bubble of light. Time seemed to move in slow motion for her as she watched the rocks about to crush the little girl. At the last second she saw Beast boy push the girl out of the way and was crushed by the rocks. Before the other Titans could react they to were caught by the same attack that caught Raven.

"Hmm guess I won't have to worry about him. Oh don't bother trying to break out of your containers. I made sure it was indestructible. Now then what to do with you Titans?

* * *

_**Beast boy**_

"**Tell me again why you decided to be a hero?" **said Beast.

"Oh shut up." Beast boy said or tried to. It's kind of hard to speak with a four foot pole sticking through your throat. Not only was a pole sticking through his throat but two more were sticking through him; one through his stomach and the other through a lung. The problem was his body couldn't heal over the poles so his blood kept dripping out of his wounds. Also he was trying to get crush from the rocks he was hold over his head. He was really in a predicament.

"**I didn't tell you to save the little girl."**

"Can we discus this later? I have three poles sticking through me. And I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing"

"**Well I'm not a genius but maybe you should try and pull the poles out of your body? And start talking through your mind. You're losing too much blood already we don't need to add to it."**

"_If I move my arms this thing is going to fall on me you idiot." _He said as he sank a little further into the ground.

"**You're a damn changeling think of SOMETHING!" **said Beast not trying panic. Seeing as Beast boy kept sinking into the dirt Beast decided to step in. "**Alright I'll help only because I don't want to die either.**

"_Your concern for me is really appreciated."_ He said sarcastically

"**Grow a tentacle."**

"_From where?" _

"**Grow it out your ass for all I care just grow one." **Sighing Beast boy decided to stop giving Beast a hard time and grew a tentacle out of his back. _"Now what?"_

"**Pull out the poles idiot. Oh and if the poles are too long try breaking them first." **He said the last piece sarcastically.After a few minutes he had removed all the poles and his body had healed the wounds.

"**Do you need my help with getting out of here or can handle it?" **

"Annoying little…he was cut off as he slipped further into the ground. Deciding to wait till later to curse out Beast he tried to figure a way out and avoid being crushed. He turned into an earthworm and quickly dug into to avoid being crushed. Inside the dirt he turned into a gopher and dug through the ground right next to Dr. Light. He was currently congratulating himself for finally beating the Titans.

"**Such a shame to destroy his joy." **

"Yeah but someone has to do it. Hey I got an idea." Beast boy said as he dug back underground.

* * *

"Yes I, Dr. Light, have finally beaten the Titans." He said laughing 

"Yes after how many times we beat you?" said Raven with a vein pulsating in her forehead. She knew he was gloat but this was overkill. She was more concerned on Beast boy. He should have already dug through the ground or burst out from the rocks by now.

"_Unless he's…" _She stopped before she could finish that thought. There was no way he was dead. She didn't lose Beast boy for two years, not knowing if he was dead or not, just for him to die. She refused to believe it. But then why hasn't he shown himself yet? Maybe he was trying to be stealthy and get Light when he least expected it?

"_Beast boy…stealthy? I'll have to see that to believe it." _She mentally laughed. She heard that Light had stopped congratulating himself and had turned his attention to her.

"And now to get rid of you. You caused me a lot of nightmares you know. They had to resort to giving me anesthetics and sleeping pills to get me to sleep." He said

"I'm sorry…" She said hesitantly.

"Not yet your not. I'm going to make you suffer for those." He said as he adjusted a knob on his glove. The bubble she was in started to shrink. She used her powers to stop it from shrinking further. She could see Dr. Light smiling. "Lets see how long you can hold that shield up." He started to laugh manically. He quickly stopped when the ground underneath him started to shake.

"What's going on?" Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and it turned eerily quiet. "Hmm must have just been a small earthquake." Suddenly something burst through the ground behind him throwing rocks everywhere and he covered his head to prevent getting hit. When the rocks stop falling he rose back up to his feet and turned around.

"Who dares challenge Dr…" he stopped when he saw what was right in front of him. Directly in front of his face was the large head of some sort of dragon. He could see the large body of the creature. It was covered in light blue scales that shined in the sun. The creature reeled his head back as a let out a loud roar. Dr. Light had to cover his ears to block out the sound. The Leviathan suddenly lunged at Dr. Light with his mouth wide open.

"Oh shi- he didn't finish as the Leviathan crashed down on him, taking them both underground. A few seconds later the bubbles around the Titans flickered then disappeared.

"Um everyone okay?" asked Robin

"Yeah but what was that thing?" Asked Cyborg going over to the hole.

"I think that was a Beast boy." Said Raven

"Yeah but that thing just…he was cut off as the Leviathan appeared again. Cyborg quickly turned his arm into his sonic cannon and aimed at the beast. The creature tilted his head to the side before he spat out an unmoving Dr. Light. The only thing that signified he was alive was the rising and fallings of his chest. The Leviathan turned back into Beast boy who sat down trying to catch his breathe.

"You guys okay?"

"Yea but what was that?" asked Cyborg

"That was a Leviathan. It's supposed to be some kind of mythical sea serpent." Before Cyborg could ask another question they heard a muffled voice coming from Dr. Light.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raven.

"Neurotoxins. The Leviathan I changed into secretes them into its prey so it can stop moving and stops them from talking. Right now the only thing he can probably move is his eyes."

"So wait anything you change into has abilities like that?" asked Robin

"No only a few of them. So anyone up for some pizza?"

"What about Dr. Light?" Starfire asked

"Well he can't move so how about we just let the police take care of it?" he pointed to where police could be seen coming out from hiding behind a building. "Now can we please get something to eat?" the others agreed and left to get some pizza.

* * *

"That was some good pizza." Cyborg said as he pulled the T-car into the garage. They all left the car and climbed the stairs to the main room. 

"So BB what all things can you turn into." Asked Cyborg. Beast boy thought about that for a second. He wasn't really sure how many and what types of animals he could turn into.

"**More then we can probably count."**

"Hey did you guys turn the TV on before we left?" asked Robin, pointing to a light coming from the door leading into the room. Everyone turned their attention towards Beast Boy and Raven.

"Um it wasn't us" Beast boy said. **"I have a bad feeling about this." **Robin drew his bo-staff as he motioned for them to follow him. When the doors slid open they saw the TV on and someone sitting on the couch flipping through the channels cursing while he did this.

"Shit"

"More Shit"

"Hmm women mud wrestling in bikinis…that'll work." He said as he put down the remote and picked up his carton of popcorn. Robin signaled them to wait as he approached the couch. When he was right behind him he drew his bo-staff and struck where his head intent on knocking him out. He was surprised when the staff was met with smoke and the head of the couch instead.

"Where is he?" he looked over to the Titans who also didn't see where he went. Everyone heard a sigh coming from somewhere in the room.

"You know it's very unsporting to attack someone when his back is turned." He said before reappearing behind the Titans. Everyone turned around to face the voice. They couldn't see his face thanks to the thick trench coat covering his face but Beast boy could already tell who it was.

"_Great it's him." _

"Hello kid. I see you found your friends." He said still keeping his head down. He vanished again just as Beast boy struck the wall he was leaning on. This time he reappeared in the kitchen

"Temper temper Beast boy we wouldn't want anything to happen would we?" His eyes passing over the other Titans. Beast boy reluctantly calmed down.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin

"Kid that hurts you know you didn't even tell your friends who I am? Fine my name is Ghost a pleasure to meet you all." he said with a bow.

"Okay but why are you here?" asked Robin. Sighing Ghost he teleported back to the couch.

"Pure and simple I'm here to either capture or kill your friend Beast boy. Personally I think I'll just kill him; its far too much work capturing people. Anymore questions you want to ask me?

"Why do you want to kill our friend?" asked Starfire

"Money of course but don't worry I'm not going to kill him now. I'm here to send a message actually."

"What kind of message?" Raven asked.

"I'm giving your friend five days to relax. After those five days I'm going to come after you and we'll finish our fight. It's one-on-one and to the death."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill your friends here in front of you." His eyes landed on Raven before he turned them back to Beast boy. "And I think I know who to start on." He said before he disappeared again.

"Where is he?" Beast boy said before he remembered Ghost looked at Raven before disappearing. "Raven move." But it was too late as Ghost appeared behind Raven and a small knife to her neck.

"This girl is very important to you isn't she kid." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I can see why though. She has a nice body and a nice face don't you agree." He ran his hand along her face. He looked over to Beast boy and saw his right arm twitching. He turned back to Raven. "Skin feels just like silk but I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?" his hand started to travel further south. At that point Beast boy snapped and a large spike was lodged intoGhost's head. Raven immediately moved closer towards the rest of the Titans.

"Thanks"

"Unfortunately he's not dead." True to his words Ghost rose up from the floor, spike still lodged in his head." He yanked it out splattering blood on the nearby wall. His head wound quickly healed

"Well looks like I hit a nerve. Anyway you have five days before I come to kill you so enjoy. You had better not lose because if you lose then your friends forfeit their lives as well." with that Ghost disappeared leaving a ticked off Beast boy. Beast boy tried to leave the room but a hand grabbed his arm. Gritting his teeth he turned back to see who grabbed him.

"Where are you going" Raven asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"To calm down before I do something stupid." He said before he pulled his arm free and turned into something to small for her to see.

* * *

Review. 


	10. Chapter 13

The Weapon is released Again

Beast boy landed in front of a small convenience store and changed back. He had made sure to grab his robe before leaving the Tower. He pulled the hood over his head before he stepped inside.

Stephen was bored as he was forced to watch the connivance store. Barely anyone ever came in here. He was passing the time by reading some of the comics. He looked up when he heard the doors open. A man wearing a black robe had just walked in. He couldn't see his face thanks to the hood he wore. The hooded man walked towards the cashier.

"Excuse me where do you keep your beer?" he kept his head down so that Stephen couldn't see his face. He stared at him for a moment before he turned his attention back to the comic.

"Third aisle to the back." He heard the footsteps of him walking away. A few minutes later he heard the doors open and close. He thought the man had left until a knocking on the counter caught his attention.

"Hey what do you want… he stopped when he felt a gun touching his forehead. The person holding the gun was a different guy. He had on a red hoodie and a black ski mask on.

"Empty the register and give me all the money out of it NOW!" he pressed the gun harder against his forehead. Stephen nervously reached over to the cashier and pressed the button to open it. The same time he was about to give the mugger his money there was a thudding sound coming from the end of the counter. The mugger and Stephen both turned there heads toward the source and found someone leaning against the counter with a case of beer to the side of him. Stephen noticed it was the same guy as before but he still couldn't see his face.

"Can you hurry this up. I want to get out of here as fast as I can." The mugger took this time to turn the gun towards Beast boy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Listen I'm in a bad mood so I'll give three seconds to get this gun out of my face and I'm even going to let you get away with the money alright?"

"Oh yea what you going to do if I just kill you and take the money anyway?" he cocked the gun as he said the last few words. Beast boy just sighed before he pushed himself off the wall.

"That's three seconds." Before the mugger could react Beast boy had grabbed the gun and moved it away from his face with one hand and grabbed the assailants neck with the other hand. Beast boy increased the pressure on the hand holding the gun until a cracking sound was heard and the gun dropped from his hand. The mugger screamed out in pain as his hand was broken. Beast boy looked over at the Stephen who was now shaking in fear.

"Hey sorry for your window." He said before he threw the assailant straight through the window behind him. "So how much for the beer?"

"T-take it." He said stuttering from the fear if this man would turn on him.

"Hey thanks. You might want to call the police and an ambulance for him." he said as he stepped out through the broken window. Two black raven wings suddenly appeared out of his back. He flapped them once before he crouched and took off into the sky.

"Was that an angel or a demon?" Stephen asked himself before he took out his cell and called the police.

* * *

Beast boy landed on top of a large hill over looking the city. He ripped on of the bottles out from the case and used one of his claws to rip of the bottle cap as he laid down on the ground. 

"**Why do you drink that poison?"**

"_It can't kill me and I need something to calm me down. It's either this or some cigarettes." _He touch a swing of the bottle. "Why does all this shit happen to me?"

"**What shit?"**

"_Every person who I accept as family end up getting hurt because of me. My parents died to protect me. The chieftain who took care of me ended up dying. The doom patrol almost ended up dying multiple times because of me. And now look my friends are endanger because of me. Damn my life sucks." _He said taking another few gulps of beer.

"**Don't you think you a little to hard on yourself? You were a little kid when those things happened. And now your making it seem like you don't think you can beat Ghost."**

"_I know I can beat Ghost, I'm worried about after I beat Ghost. Will they leave me alone or send more people after me. And if they chose the later I would be the one to blamed if anything happens to my family." _

"**Then when you find Ghost beat him to a pulp and make him tell you where the second base is so you can make sure they're never able to threaten you again." **By now Beast boy had finished his first bottle and was currently half way through the second bottle.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea"

"What seems like a good idea?" Beast boy tilted his head back and saw Raven looking down at him.

"How long have been there?"

"A few minutes." She looked over at the remaining bottles of beer. "You really shouldn't be drinking that you know." Beast boy just rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"So did bird boy send you out here?'

"No I came here to check on you."

"Thanks but I'm fine okay" they sat alone in silence for a few minutes before Raven spoke up.

"Beast boy can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" he said with a small chuckle. He stopped when he saw the serious expression on her face. "Sorry go ahead."

"You remember when I asked you why the army took you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well before you answered I felt a lot of pain coming from you but the strange thing I felt some happiness from you as well. why is that?" She looked at Beast boy and saw that he had his head down."

"Don't worry about it okay" he said with his head still down.

"What do you mean don't worry about? You're my friend I'm not going-

"JUST DROP IT" Beast boy roared involuntary breaking the bottle in his hand. He cursed as he picked out the shards of glass from his hand. Before he could react Raven grabbed his bleeding hand and healed it before his body could.

"Listen you don't have to tell me now but I would like to know soon okay." She started to move away but Beast boy grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you alright but you might want to sit down." She sat down as Beast boy took a deep breathe. "Alright first I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth. When I was taken I was given a choice." He took another deep breathe.

"What was the choice?" He bowed his head.

"I could stay and be their little experiment or they would take someone else to experiment on. The other person was…you" he saw the shocked expression on her face. Another uncomfortable silence came over them.

"Why?" raven asked

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't want you to become someone's little toy to experiment on. I just thought you went through enough crap in your life. _"a lot more than I have." _He heard Raven get up and walk over to him.

"You idiot." Beast boy raised his head and was met with a fist to the face. It had enough force to knock him to the ground. Before he could fully understand what was happening Raven had lifted him back on his feet and was trying to strangle him. "Do you know what kind of hell I went through those two years! I didn't know if you were dead or alive you idiot. I kept thinking it was my fault you were gone. I keep thinking if I paid more attention to what was going on I wouldn't have been knocked out. I searched day and night trying to find you. And all this time you had a choice to come home but chose to stay because of me?" at this point Ravens voice was breaking and Beast boy could see she was crying. "What makes me so special? Why couldn't you just let me take your place? Who would miss the emotionless, goth girl anyway?" Raven had her head buried in Beast boy's shoulder. Beast boy took this time speak.

"Would it have made fell better if I chose to save my skin and put you in my place? Raven I have always cared about you and wanted you to be happy. Why else would I make those stale jokes and try to get your attention." He let out a small chuckle. "I didn't want you to go through that like I said. You're too precious to me. But you're still being pulled into this. It's funny I stayed so you would be safe and now you're in danger because I stayed. Maybe I should have just stayed away."

"No! Don't even think like that. Please don't think like that okay? Our job brings out people who wouldn't hesitate to kill us Beast boy. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know this would happen. So promise me you're not going go to leave." She mumbled from his shoulder.

"I don't really have a choice until Ghost is gone. But after that I'll stay here when this is all over okay?" her reply was a nod. He sighed as she wept into his shoulder. Seemed his disappearance affected her more than he thought it would. After a while he noticed she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. He was about to get up and fly them home when he smelt smoke behind him.

"So this is what you're going to with your five days. Though I do suppose getting laid is important." He dodged a swipe of a tentacle coming from Beast boy's back. "Now what did I say about your temper? We don't want your friend to appear with your friend here do we?"

"I have him under control." Beast boy said pushing down his temper.

"You and I both know that's a lie. As long as I'm alive that things never going to be under your control. It works with your anger and pain kid and I know you have a lot of anger towards me. It probably won't go away till you kill me. Sorry if you can kill me. Aren't you worried that your desire for my death my hurt your friends?

"I would never hurt them."

Intentionally yes but, anger is one of human beings most powerfully emotions. Who knows something might make you so mad he gets released again. And you know it only lives to kill; it doesn't matter who it kills as long as every living thing around it is dead. This was the army intention and they got their weapon.

"Why are you here?" trying to change the topic

"Just checking up on you. Have to make sure you don't leave town. Well I've wasted enough time so later kid." He disappeared again. Beast boy was silent for awhile until Raven shifted her body. He sighed as he rose to his feet and made the black wings appear. He took off for the tower trying to get what Ghost said out of his mind.

* * *

Beast boy was surprised when he found no one was home. He went to Raven's room and laid her on the bed. He left the room and decided to find where the others went. He checked each room and couldn't find anything. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and relaxed. It was then that he noticed something attached to the wall and blinking a red light. He ripped it off the wall and noticed there was a screen with two dots. One was blue and showed the location of the device and the other was a few miles away from the tower. He figured that this was where the other Titans went so he went to the roof. he walked to the center of the roof and spread his wings out and took off towards where the red dot was leading him. 

"**Why didn't you wake the girl?"**

"_I have a bad feeling bout all this."_

Beast boy found the beacon was coming from an abandoned warehouse. He walked towards the doors and pushed them open. It was almost completely pitch black inside but his eye quickly adjusted.

"**This feels like a trap." **Beast boy didn't say anything as he walked further into the warehouse. His eyes scanned the room and couldn't find anything. Walking further he noticed a door that lead to a staircase going underground. He walked down into a hallway. Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut and locked.

"**Told you it was a trap." **Suddenly four large metal tentacles came out from the corners and wrapped around him. Before he could move he felt something prick his skin. He quickly grew spikes and cut off the tentacles. He rubbed the spot on his arm where he felt the prick before he continued walking. He noticed it became harder to breath and his vision became blurry. He leaned against the nearby wall as he felt his heartbeat spike.

"_What the hells going on Beast?"_

"**It's that prick we felt. Seems to be a sort of knock out drug. And if you're going to ask how are our body is affect by this it's a drug our body has never encountered so we have no way to combat it." **Beast boy felt his eyelids becoming heavy. Before he passed out he heard heavy footsteps coming closer. He strained his head and saw a giant robot staring down at him before he passed out.

Beast boy woke and found chains wrapped around his body and also felt small wires attached to his head. He tried to break the chains but found out he couldn't use his powers. He tried to pull his hands free but that proved useless. Sighing he looked around and saw the other titans were in similar situations except they were in the same type of cell as he except it seemed to be filled with a strange liquid and they were asleep and from the looks on their faces it wasn't a good dream.

"_Alright now I have a really bad feeling about this."_

"Ah I see you are awake good." Beast boy looked up and saw Slade sitting on a chair high above him. On the side of him two robots could be seen. The one on the right looked humanoid. It was at least six feet tall with long blades running along its arms. In the center of its head was a glowing orb that signified its eye. The one on Slades left was a behemoth. It easily towered over him at twelve feet tall. It had a large gun attached to its right arm with an equally large shield strapped to its left arm and shoulder. It also had a number of spines protruding from its back. All in all it seemed Slade had a lot of time on his hands. "Hello Beast boy nice to see you again. I'm sure you're wandering why you're here?"

"Yes please."

"Sorry I don't feel like revealing my plans. Now you're probably wondering what's going on with your teammates correct. Well right now; those wires attached to their headsare making them feel their worst fears or something painful that's happened in your life."

"What's the point of that?"

"You see physical pain is easy to recover from but mental pain is more permanent. If the mind suffers through a big enough trauma then it shuts down. Also if you die in your dreams you die in real life. The mind is a fascinating thing Beast boy isn't it? Also even if you manage to break out of the dream these two robots on the side of me will finish you off. Now then its your turn" he said as a panel appeared in front of him. Beast boy tried to warn him but he continued and pressed a button on the panel. A liquid poured into Beast boy's cell and he felt the wires on his head start to power up. His eyelids started to close and sleep overtook him.

* * *

Well that's finished. Next chapter shows what happened in those two years and the army's weapon gets to come out and play. 

Plz review.


End file.
